


He Knew...

by queenmidalah



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock recalls the real emotions he felt when Kirk was provoking him on the bridge of the Enterprise, even as he makes love to Nyota. Post-2009 movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge or stocking type of thing, I think. Just found it again.

Spock was barely aware of the hands that were moving up his shoulders. He had heard Nyota enter his room and move over to him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the stars that were moving past as the _Enterprise_ returned them back to Earth after the encounter with the Romulans. He hadn't even taken back status as acting captain from Kirk while McCoy saw to Pike in the medical bay.

Kirk.

Now that he had time to think over the past few hours, his mind hadn't moved away from the image of the other man. Even as he thought on the fight on the bridge that led to Kirk's movement into the role of Captain. A role that led to their survival and the survival of Earth. He didn't want to think about his body's responses to the man either. Especially when Kirk provoked him to lose control. It made him wonder what it would be like for Kirk to provoke that pure _human_ side of Spock's psyche that led to something more primal than even fighting.

"Spock," Uhura whispered.

Turning, Spock looked down into her dark eyes. There was a need coursing through his veins, but how could he tell her that the need was for another and not her? Well... not entirely her. His blood sang for her, his body reacting to her closeness. He wanted her, probably would always want her, but even as he lowered his head and claimed her lips with his- it was not her lips he wanted to be tasting.

_"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."_

_Kirk stepped closer, staring straight into Spock's eyes. "Then why don't you stop me?"_

A whisper of clothing fell to the floor as Spock envisioned the heavier, more calloused touch of a man's hand running over his now bare chest rather than that of the soft feminine one that now teased.

Bodies lowered to the bed, lips moving over any expanse of skin that could be found and soon, Spock's cock was slipping into Uhura's depths to the hilt. Only he imagined Kirk beneath him, even as his hips flexed, pulling out then pushing back in. He imagined how tight he would be, not quite as slick but unbelievably tight.

_"Step away from me, Mister Kirk." It was taking every Vulcan restraint he could muster to not attack the man._

_"What is it like not to feel anger... "_

Spock's eyes closed tighter, the sounds of Uhura's encouraging moans pushing him deeper, harder, even as he replayed the memory in his mind.

_"or heartbreak..."_

He knew heartbreak. Oh how he knew. His hold tightened as he let instinct take over and push into Uhura's body, over and over. Heartbreak came with mixed blood, came with the knowledge that the body beneath his... he loved and yet was using all at the same time. That he craved the feel of another's pulling on his cock, bringing him ever closer.

_"or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman that gave birth to you?"_

_He had felt his control slipping, even as he spoke. "Back away from me."_

_"You feel nothing!"_

If only that were true.

"Oh Spock," Uhura moaned. "Oh... yes... there." Her hips pushed off the bed more, pressing into his as he moved even deeper. Her desire was growing, building, she was so close to letting everything go, letting it all consume her.

_"It must not even compute for you! You never loved her!" Spock yelled and attacked, his hands closing around Kirk's throat, choking him. Even as anger washed over him, pushed him to_ **kill** _, he felt that anger fueling another, deeper, desire. Had they been in private quarters, Spock would have released his neck long enough to flip him over, tear his pants away and drive his cock into Kirk's ass. It made the guilt of losing his mother worse._

_"Spock!"_

"SPOCK!" His father's sharp call of his name in his memory mingled with the orgasmic release pulled from Uhura's lips as she shuddered and spasmed around him, beneath him. He allowed himself to focus on her, making her look at him, staring into her eyes as he pushed into her over and over, bringing her to that crest again and sending her over before he lowered his body onto hers. 

He couldn't, wouldn't, let her hear the whisper of Kirk's name fall from his lips as he found his release inside of her body.


End file.
